Punisher
Punisher War Journal is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Punisher War Journal #26: 02 Jan 2009 Current Issue :Punisher #1: 07 Jan 2009 Next Issue :Punisher #2: 04 Feb 2009 Status Monthly on-going series. After issue #26, will be retitled Punisher and start over with a new #1. The Punisher also appears monthly in the MAX series Punisher: Frank Castle. Characters Main Characters *'Frank Castle/The Punisher' - After his family died who were killed by the mob when they witnessed a Mafia gangland execution in New York City's Central Park, Vietnam vet Frank has dedicated his life to killing every mobster & gangster. - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Punisher #1 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Punisher War Journal #26 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 1: Civil War' - Collects #1-4. "With Civil War in full throttle mode, Frank Castle is feeling the heat. His safe houses have been raided and his munitions seized, and he’s square in the crosshairs of a Marvel Universe big gun who always gets his man. Until now, this wasn’t Frank’s war. But when spandex-clad baddies start carrying badges – well, let's just say that’s something the Punisher can’t abide." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127755 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 2: Goin' Out West' - Collects #5-9. "The Bushwacker has taken a hostage in the heart of Times Square. With every TV camera in the world rolling, it’s New York City’s biggest nightmare, and it’s coming down live. As G.W. Bridge watches the worst day of his life uncoil in real time, a lone beat cop is the only thing that’s keeping Bushwacker in check... and when Bushwacker demands to see Frank Castle... well, that’s when things get really interesting." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128522 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 3: Hunter/Hunted' - Collects #12-15. "With World War Hulk in full swing and New York shut off from the outside world, who's left to protect those left behind? Frank @#$%!@!* Castle, that's who - and he's none too thrilled. As the insatiable Mung the Unconveivable rampages alone through lower Manhattan, Frank and Clarke help a small band of refugees hold back his relentless onslaught." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130217 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 4: Jigsaw!' - Collects #18-23. "All the players are assembled...the stage is set...the lights are lowered...and a conspiracy 18 issues in the making begins. This is it: the ultimate revenge saga as designed and engineered by Punisher's arch-rival, Jigsaw! He's killed off the loose ends from Frank Castle's life before the Punisher; he's replacing him on the streets with a leaner, meaner psychotic; and now Jiggy's taking out everyone and everything that Castle holds dear and framing him for it. And this is just the bloody beginning." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130225 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 5: Secret Invasion' - Collects #24-26 & Annual #1. "With an alien armada laying the world to waste, Stuart 'Rampage' Clarke decides to make his move. Skrull Armageddon is just a backdrop for his ultimate revenge- against Tony Stark, against S.H.I.E.L.D., and against anyone that ever stood in his way. And what about Frank Castle? Where does The Punisher fit into Clarke's plans? It's the end of the world as we know it— time to cross some names off the old enemies list. Then, take a trip to the Helter Skelter Club — psychedelic hangout of every costumed wannabe, z-list villain and spandex tryhard in NYC. Its retro-tastic owner — Captain Pepper — has been up to his paisley-print elbows in bad business, but now he’s caught the attention of one decidedly ungroovy vigilante." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131485 - (forthcoming, February 2009) Trade Paperbacks *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 1: Civil War' - Collects #1-4. "With Civil War in full throttle mode, Frank Castle is feeling the heat. His safe houses have been raided and his munitions seized, and he’s square in the crosshairs of a Marvel Universe big gun who always gets his man. Until now, this wasn’t Frank’s war. But when spandex-clad baddies start carrying badges – well, let's just say that’s something the Punisher can’t abide." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123156 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 2: Goin' Out West' - Collects #5-9. "The Bushwacker has taken a hostage in the heart of Times Square. With every TV camera in the world rolling, it’s New York City’s biggest nightmare, and it’s coming down live. As G.W. Bridge watches the worst day of his life uncoil in real time, a lone beat cop is the only thing that’s keeping Bushwacker in check... and when Bushwacker demands to see Frank Castle... well, that’s when things get really interesting." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126368 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 3: Hunter/Hunted' - Collects #12-17. "The reintroduction of a classic, brutal and bloodthirsty Kraven the Hunter! A bank robbery goes violently wrong - leaving the Rhino on the lam, running from the long arm of the law and, of course, the Punisher. As Frank Castle looks to settle the score with an old foe, the Hunter stalks the same prey, building himself the ultimate menagerie - a living, breathing super-human zoo! Add Spider-Man into this mix as the lone voice of sanity, and you've got chocolate and peanut butter with bullets dipped in it. Delicious! Violent! Explodey! Plus: Take a look inside the life and times of two misfits who’ve both been victims of the Punisher.. And with World War Hulk in full swing and New York shut off from the outside world, who's left to protect those left behind? Frank @#$%!@!* Castle, that's who - and he's none too thrilled. As the insatiable Mung the Unconveivable rampages alone through lower Manhattan, Frank and Clarke help a small band of refugees hold back his relentless onslaught." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126643 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Rick Remender. Artist: Jerome Opeña The Punisher created by Gerry Conway, Ross Andru & John Romita, Sr. Publishing History First published in 2006. A previous Punisher War Journal series was published for 80 issues from 1988–1995. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Punisher #2: 04 Feb 2009 :Punisher War Journal Vol. 5: Secret Invasion Premiere HC: 18 Feb 2009 :Punisher #3: 18 Mar 2009 News & Features * 30 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19322 Out with a Bang: Andy MacDonald on Punisher War Journal] * 05 Dec 2008 - Marvel Memoir: The Punisher * 28 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/081028-remender-punisher.html #1 With a Bullet - Rick Remender Talks New Punisher Series] * 12 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=149869 Fraction & Remender Talk Punisher War Journal] * 05 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13244 JIGSAW: Fraction & Remender talk Punisher War Journal] * 02 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12010 Hunting the Hunter: Fraction talks Punisher War Journal] * 10 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=124769 WW Chicago: Cory Walking on Tackling Punisher War Journal] * 12 Apr 2007 - Wordballoon: Matt Fraction, and The Punisher's One Man War (audio) * 01 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9831 Soldiering On: Fraction Talks Punisher War Journal] * 14 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Funerals, Punisher & Iron Fist * 08 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Far-From-Predictable Writer * 18 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6926 WWLA Day Two: Matt Fraction talks Punisher: War Journal] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:The Punisher War Journal Category:Super-Hero